Temmet Aelloon
: "Little girl, I am not some thief you managed to waylay by trickery. I do not control a simple band of mercenaries, or a simple ship's crew. I possess a land, a nation. I 'am' Legara." : —Temmet Aelloon Temmet Aelloon was a human general of the King's Legion and the first adversary the band of adventurers has had to face. He commonly wore a full suit of black iron plate armor, with a small golden badge on the right side of his chest. He desired the Sword of Truth as payment for a debt Benn'joon owed him, and hunted her relentlessly until she retrieved it for him. In his initial appearance, Commander Aelloon was only shown to directly command a few men; however, he was subsequently shown to have gained control of a significant number of ships, dragons, and soldiers. On that occasion he declares "I am Legara."Issue V, Page 119; http://www.lfgcomic.com/page/119 He later confirmed that he had been promoted.Issue IX, Page 231; http://www.lfgcomic.com/page/231 'History' : "All your scheming, boy... It's not the Legaran way." : "I am Legara." : —Young Temmet Aellon and his father. thumb|left|Young Temmet Aelloon. In his youth, Temmet Aelloon was the childhood friend of Sayl, the son of notorious crimelord Rojave. Even at a young age, Aelloon sought to obtain station, destroying the Mud'ye organization and manipulating his friend into attempting to kill his own father, which would have effectively left him in charge of the Legaran underworld. Having trained Sayl himself, he was confident of his abilities. However, Sayl was killed when he failed to parry a strike, ending with his decapitation. Aellon's father disapproved of his methods and his scheming, saying it was not the Legaran way. Years later, he was a commander of the King's Legion, and now sought the mythical Sword of Truth, which was supposed to be payment for a debt Benny owed him. 'Book 1' along with Cale'anon, Krunch, Richard and Benn'joon.]] Temmet Aelloon chased after Benn'joon relentlessly, threatening her that he would kill her if she would not pay him back soon. He finally caught up with her in the tavern of a small village called Nestorep, just as she was about to earn a little gold by reviving the victim of Richard the Warlock, an elf called Cale'anon. When she admitted that she did not have the money or the sword that he wanted, Aelloon drew his blade to end her life instead. She then warned him about the mighty warrior and protector of hers that she was about to ressurect, and that if he did not leave her alone, she would unleash her wrath upon Aelloon through this warrior. The commander was not afraid, and ought her to bring forth her friend, which she did. Cale'anon did indeed protect the priestess against Aelloon's men, but when he called for Sooba to aid him, the panther companion instead attacked Cale. Only because of Richard's intervention, when he used a spell that turned Aelloon's men into skeleton servants of his own, did they survive and successfully flee the scene into the nearby forest. Aelloon sent a whole wing of dragons after them, but eventually they got away. Later At some point, Benn'joon finally retrieved the Sword of Truth for him, but the sword itself had later been reforged in two, named Good and Evil by their forger. He would later lead the conquests of the North, being promoted to the rank of general. He intended to form an empire out of the kingdom through conquest. After failing to destroy Kethenecia, he returned home to find that a civil war had taken place over who would be the new king after Tavor's death. Victorious, he nearly met his end shortly after trying to put on the crown, which had been possessed by Richard some time before. Exorcising him out, he convinced him to find and destroy the Book of Innocence, letting him go to seek it out along with the warlock's former minion, Hctib Elttil. The book was retrieved by the regrouped party, who gave it to Dnah while they held back incoming Legaran troops. However, it was only a distraction, and Aelloon's troops were already after Dnah. After claiming the Book of Innocence from Dnah, he brought it to the Ice Vaults of Fic to destroy it. However, he was convinced by Benny to negotiate a peace between Legara and Kethenecia, and they began talking. However, at that moment, Cale and Richard dropped in, disrupting the peace talks and reigniting the battle. He was then killed by Cale who, his hands frozen and numb, shot him with over twelve arrows at once. Prior to his death, he made mention of his children, asking that none of them get the crown and expressing his lack of caring for them, especially the youngest. His desiccated corpse is apparently among the many items that exist in Richard's purse. 'Appearance in ''LFG Adventures: Looking for Adventure '''Description: Aelloon is a right surly codger, the kind of man who would dare someone to dare him to beat his father unconscious. He chose wisely when he decided to specialize in the bastard sword. Aelloon looks for any opportunity to legally fight and kill others, such as by loaning money he never expects returned to hard luck cases. His sharp mind for finances and the law, couple with his tactical instincts, mean Aelloon finds plenty of the opportunities he seeks. Those same skills also make him a strong candidate for politics, and what a despot tyrant he could be. 'Trivia' *Aelloon's declaration that he "is" Legara may be a reference to the phrase "L'État, c'est moi," which is attributed to Louis XIV of France. 'References' 'See Also' *Aelloon appearances Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased